


Trapped

by ofiuciocontuco



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation in English, insane relationship, interdimentional sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiuciocontuco/pseuds/ofiuciocontuco
Summary: Flug is fed up with Black Hat's constant mistreatment so he threatens to leave, reminding him that nothing ties him to the mansion. He screams in rage, not suspecting that this sentence has just condemned him to be trapped in the worst possible way.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Okey guys, english is not my first language and I translate this fic from spanish. I tried to be poetic but I dunno if I can handle this kind of writing with my english skills. I hope you can understand it. You can leave correction or suggestion in comments. See you soon!

Every night before I sleep,the same repetitive memory strikes my mind.

That day as always, he entered into the laboratory on the verge of exploding, shouted a blaze of insults and threats. I was kept impassive, already used to his poison, all I did was jawn.I answered him with an unconscious sincerity, with a truth of the sword. I reminded him dusty clauses of our contract, I reminded him that nothing was preventing myself from throwing wings planes, that he couldn’t stop my landing in new companies, far away, in distant and exotic countries. I screamed my claustrophobic anguish as out of tune as the same way that pipings of the bath shout. I shouted with my body, with all my vocal chords, until there was nothing left to scream. A stony silence made our skin petrified, we looked coldly like unknown statues. Without a word he took my arm and dragged me up the stairs. He broke the door as easily as a cracker, and pushed me inside to be eaten by his bed and sheets, while he rushed to my body. A sharp caress detached the layers of clothing and wrapped me in his arms with a delicacy of a spider.

I felt how his body forgot the human form, the shoulders in the wrong place, the bones too flexible, the skin and the muscles moving easily as water. From each of his pores arise new kind of nails that pierced my epidermis, then multiple mouths were sprouting to suck with desperation and tenderness the blood that I was spilling.

His ever-cold skin was now boiling, gripping me in his black arms and clinging to my body with a violent viscosity of mollusk. A sticky secretion was wrapping me, little by little, up to managing to immobilize myself.  
He clung to my thin legs with the same love with which the shipwrecked persons embrace each other. He took my erection and defoliated it as a rose. A phosphorescent exudación was illuminating his neck, his hips, until his sex -filled with thorns and tentacles - was lodging itself in my sex, rushing to a series of exasperating spasms.

It was useless to spit on his eyelids, in the hollows of his mouth. It was no use shouting my hatred and contempt. He wouldn’t stop until the last drop of sperm didn’t come off the back of my neck until he pierced my spine with his liquid of melted wax. Until then, his body would continue over mine, in an ocean of uneven extremities, of eyes and tongues. An anatomical kaleidoscope, a nightmare of the kamasutra, all that and more he was.

He sticked his claws desperately on the bed, lacerating space and time, we were wrapped in thousand landscapes. We fornicate in Paris, in Mars, the bath of a pizzeria, we rolled in beaches of fire and land. Before giving up in the juice of my own body, he held my face among his claws and kiss me with an astronomic passion. We returned only to remain stoic in the bed, breathing with difficulty between the fluids of our bodies.

He clothed himself with feline speed, and grinned evilly while he looked at the remains of my poor body. With his index finger he swept my sweaty nudity, to finish the caress between my cheekbones and whisper me with diabolical coldness "you are free to leave if you can still do it". His words felt like bullets over my flesh. I saw my broken reflection caught between his sharp teeth.

He had achieved it, I was corrupted, cursed in the worst possible way. He had turned my meat into a magnet, I'm attracted towards a unique sex that doesn’t exist among the human beings.

**Author's Note:**

> I start this writing because I get inspired reading a poem by Oliverio Girondo, poem No. 17 of his book "Scarecrow". I steal some words from that poem. It was a fun writing exercise and allowed me to write my first sex scene.
> 
> Here I leave the link of the poem: https://lalibretademilo.wordpress.com/2009/11/26/poema-17-%E2%80%93-espantapajaros-oliverio-girondo/


End file.
